


Day Ten

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [10]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: The queens have a snowball fight.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves & Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Series: Twelve days of six fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Day Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Wow we’re finally down to two days left after this....

As the days flew by, the weather is growing ever increasingly chilly. However, this didn’t stop the queens from enjoying a nice day out.

Nope, to Catherine’s surprise, all of her fellow housemates had gone out to the front of their shared residence, for whatever damned reason.

She swore that she heard about Katherine being forced out of bed earlier because she didn’t want to face the freezing temperatures, but here she was, grinning madly as she chatted away with Anne.

Embracing traditions is something they would all like to try. For Christmas, they’ve gotten a Christmas in their house, snowmen built outside and several boxes of wrapped gifts ready for the 25th. Just as the first queen thought these were already enough, today’s events had hit her in the face, in the form of a snowball.

It all began when she decided to check on the other queens, who were all hanging outside their house.

“Hey Catherine!” The green queen waved at the figure stepping out the front door.

“Morning, Anne.” She replied with small wave at the second queen, but before Anne could say anything more, Anna had other plans.

While Anne was distracted by the first queen, Anna began scooping up a pile of snow.

The three other queens who saw her had immediately froze. Their heart had skipped a beat as they saw her wind her arm back.

With a smile on her face, Anne turned back towards her fellow queens, expecting the view to be the four queens by her side.

It was not.

Instead, the welcoming she got back from the four others was a direct snowball attack. In the face.

Ouch.

Catherine had winced slightly as she saw the scene unfold right before her eyes, sucking in her breath as she saw the pile of snow gradually fall back down onto the ground.

The shock on Anne’s face was enough to send Anna to a fit of laughter. Even the other queen couldn’t help but chuckle as they watched the green queen process what had just happened.

“You...!” Anne had yelled out as she pointed at the fourth queen. However, she didn’t finish her sentence, and had grabbed a pile of snow from the ground instead as retaliation.

“Come at me!” Anna had teased, waving both her arms out as she smirked at the second queen, who was moulding out a snowball to throw.

The other queens could only stare as the situation escalated, with Anne shooting the snowball towards Anna, who dodged it before it could hit her face. Fortunate for the fourth queen, but not that great for the person behind her.

That person being Jane.

The snowball landed onto her head, and a gasp quickly followed after it had hit.

Before Jane could even utter out a sentence, someone else had decided to butt into the current situation.

“Snowball fight!” Katherine had jumped up excitedly as she shouted out with a smile. Equipped with a snowball in her hand, she had her eyes locked onto her first target.

The surprise hadn’t even set into the sixth queen’s mind yet as a snowball was hurled at her.

The great snowball fight between the reincarnated queens had begun.

Catherine could only sigh as she watched the fight get heated.

Right now, Anna and Jane were trying to team up on Anne, launching a continuous snow attack onto the second queen. Meanwhile, the last two queens were having a duel on their own.

Well, not really a duel, since it just consisted of Katherine chasing down the sixth queen, lobbing snowballs towards her as the two ran around. Cathy had tried to toss a few snowballs to Katherine to get some form of attack going, but unfortunately for her, the fifth queen collected snowballs faster than she could.

Still, all five of them were having fun, even if two of them were getting overpowered by the others. Their joyous giggles had filled the atmosphere, and the first queen couldn’t help but crack a small smile as she watched the group have fun.

“Stop! I’ll stop giving you cuddles if you keep on—” Cathy had tried to warn the fifth queen, but had got a snowball to the face before she could even finish her declaration.

“This is what you get for dragging me out of bed!” Katherine could only cackle as she got her revenge.

“You have been sleeping for too long!”

“The bed was warm and comfy! Can’t blame me for staying there!”

“What did I do to deserve this?!” Anne had yelled out as she swerved out of another snowball sent her way.

The second queen didn’t get an answer, but yet another attack landing onto her chest instead. The impact had caught her off guard, causing her to stumble and fall onto the ground.

“You two are evil!”

The fight continued on, with Anne persisting through the barrage launched towards her and Cathy still trying to negotiate her way through Katherine’s pursuit.

The first queen enjoyed the fight in the distance.

She was content with watching the others have fun. With all the progress the six of them made, a bit of a break was needed anyways.

Catherine thinks back to when the group had first awakened back into the modern world. With nothing but confusion in their minds, they worked their way through this tough reality. They helped each other. They grew closer to each other.

None of them would’ve expected to have ended up here. They weren’t bickering amongst themselves like before. They weren’t arguing like before.

Despite the strange circumstances, Catherine wouldn’t wish to go back. She likes this way of life, where the six of them persevered, they learnt more about themselves in this life, and that’s all that matters for now.

The six of them had formed this odd family. A family of reincarnated queens who were all once married to the same king.

While Catherine was lost in thought, something had been hurled towards her on accident.

With the freezing sensation added onto the pain of a snowball hitting her on the forehead, she was yanked back into reality, where the five other queens stared at her in terror, awaiting her response.

As she wiped off the snowball originally pelted right at her face, a malicious grin had formed.

“You should all start running, because I will not spare any mercy on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t invoke the Catherine’s wrath ever again.
> 
> Check out my tumblr(ender1821) if you wanna :D


End file.
